Trading Memories For You
by yugiismyname
Summary: ONESHOT! This is what I think happened after the episode 52. I love that episode. So please enjoy the story. NO FLAMING! I HATE FLAMING! YAOI NO LIKE NO READ! YamixYugi puzzleshipping.


I'm back, yes, I know, this is a one shot, from episode 52. My fav YamixYugi moment out of the whole series!!!

Yugi:Yeah, right, you know episode 163, by heart.

And?

Yami: That's your favorite episode.

Yugi:Besides, episode 52, has more Kaiba with Ishizu scenes, then me and Yami.

O.O, Kaiba and Ishizu-creeped out- That's gross. Okay, so it is true, I know episode 163 by heart, and also, I love episode 52.

Yami: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!

Yugi: -nods-

Fine-pouts- let's go on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enough." Yugi said to the spirit, that was leaning on his desk.

"So if I..." The spirit said, till Yugi cut him off.

"ENOUGH!!" Yugi said, sobbing. The spirit stared at Yugi, shocked, stunned by his reaction.

"I want to be with you always." He said smiling at Yugi. Yugi gasped at the statement. "Even if I don't get my memories back." He said, looking Yugi straight in the eyes.

"Me too...forever." Yugi said walking up to the spirit, the puzzle still in his hands. "I will...give you all of my memories." Yugi sobbed, the tears falling from his eyes. The spirit, smiled down at Yugi, as he cried. He put his hands on Yugi's, which still held the puzzle.

They stayed like that for about a minute, till Yugi dropped the puzzle on the floor. "Aibou?" The spirit questioned. Yugi ran into his arms, wrapping his arms around the spirit's waist, and hugging him close.

"Oh Yami!" Yugi cried out the spirit's name. "I..." He starting choking on his sobs.

Yami looked down at Yugi, shocked from the embrace, but then smiled, wrapping his arms around Yugi's neck(Now picture, his arms going around Yugi's neck, but because Yugi's smaller then him. Picture Yami's hands, and a good part of his arms, around Yugi's back. I can picture it, let's see if you guys can XD). "Shhhhhh, it's okay." Yami smiled, bending down to be eye level with Yugi. "It's alright." He put his hands on Yugi's shoulder, and looked at him with a smile on his face.

Yugi looked at Yami, frowning, tears falling from his face. "I'm sorry, that came out of no where." Yugi raised his hand to wipe the tears away, but Yami stopped him.

"No, it's natural for you to cry, and want comforting." Yami said putting his hand on Yugi's cheek, wiping the tears away. "I was the only one here, so you went for me." He winked.

Yugi put his hand on Yami's, and smiled. "Thank you. But even if you weren't, I'd call for you to comfort me." Yugi said, closing his eyes. He began to lean into Yami's chest, resting his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yami chuckled. "Tired?" He asked. Yugi nodded and yawned. "Okay." Yugi and Yami switched places, and Yami carried Yugi to the bed, pulling back the blankets, and resting Yugi on the bed. He then switched back with Yugi, and tucked him in.

Yugi yawned again and watched as Yami began to walk away. He reached for Yami's sleeve, and stopped him. "Wait!" Yugi said, with consern in his eyes.

Yami looked down at Yugi, smiling. "What is it, Yugi?" He asked.

Yugi gulped, trying to find the right words. "Um, well, I just wanted you to, I mean, um, I, um," Yami chuckled at Yugi's lost for words. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" Yugi asked, still holding onto Yami's sleeve. Yami looked at Yugi stunned by what he asked. "I mean, if you want to, that is." Yugi let go of Yami's sleeve and layed down on the bed, already knowing that Yami was going to say no.

Yami blinked a couple times, confused by Yugi's question, but then smiled. "Of course I will Yugi." He looked down at the stunned Yugi.

Yugi was shocked. "You mean it?" He asked. Yami nodded. Yugi moved closer to the wall, as Yami began to crawl onto the bed.

Yami layed down closing his eyes, as Yugi covered and tucked them both in. "Good night, aibou." He sighed, laying on his back.

Yugi smiled, laying on his chest. "Good night, Yami." He said, closing his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning." Yugi yawned and fell asleep, in Yami's arms.

Yami nodded. "In the morning." Soon sleep took Yami as well.

**END!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. No I'm kidding, that was just a piece of it. I got you, you thought it was the end.-laughs-...blinks let's continue.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi awoke the next morning, he saw Yami laying on his side, smiling. Yugi just considered that Yami was just dreaming. Till he opened his eyes. "Yugi?" Yami asked still in a haze.

Yugi nodded. "Good morning." He smiled.

Yami sat up and stretched. "Good morning to you too." He smiled, looking at Yugi. "Feel better?" Yami asked conserned.

Yugi smiled. "Oh yes, much. I guess I just needed a good sleep." He sighed looking out his window. "Though, I don't think last night will ever leave my mind." He sobbed. "I really don't want to loss you."

Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands. "Please, do not cry." He smiled looking Yugi straight in the eyes. "I will never leave you. Never." He rubbed his thumbs against Yugi's cheeks.

Yugi put his hands on Yami's. "Thank you. Your a good friend." He closed his eyes, and began to fall asleep again.

Yami looked at the clock. "Oh, sorry Yugi." He removed his hands from Yugi's face. Waking Yugi up from that comfortable potition. "It's time for you to get ready for school." He got out of the bed and went to the desk.

Yugi got up and ready for school, and then headed out for the day. "_I hope Yugi has a good day?_" Yami thought as Yugi left.

-------------------------------------------------------

(Yugiismyname:I'm just going to skip the school part. I don't feel like typing all that) Yugi came home, with a heavy bookbag. "I'm home!" Yugi hollored, but no one answered. "Mom? Dad?" He questioned, walking into the kitchen. he saw a note.

**Dear Yugi,**

**Your mother and I are going out to dinner. We left you some money to order something, Chinese or Pizza, your choice. And we also hope you study for that test your teacher told us about. So no friends over! Your mother says she loves you. See you when we get home. Around 10:30/11:00 PM. Have a nice evening son.**

**Love,**

**Dad **

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That means 'we're staying at a hotel and having sex'. Dad you perv." Yugi laughed lightly, seeing the 75 dollars on the table(Yugiismyname: He eats like me XD. Yami: like a horse. Yugiismyname: WHY YOU!!?).

"Hi there, Aibou." Yami snuck up behind Yugi.

"AH!!!!" Yugi jumped. "Yami!?" He turned around and slapped the spirit in the shoulder, but of course it went through him. "Eh!" Yugi grapped his hand and stared at it. Yami blinked from Yugi's exspression. "I forgot about that." He chuckled lightly spooked.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. "You got homework?" He asked with a smile he only gave Yugi.

Yugi nodded and picked up his backpack. He and Yami headed upstairs to his room. "Oh, I'm buying some dinner tonight, and your getting some too." He laughed and ran up the stairs before Yami could answer.

Yami blinked. "Yugi! Wait! Your doing what for me!!?" He questioned running after Yugi.

Yugi sat at his desk and pulled out his english book. "Okay, first English, then I'll study for the Science test." He smiled opening his book. "What are you going to do, Yami?" He asked, watching the spirit sit on the bed.

"Well I might take a nap. I don't think I got a good night sleep." Yami admited with a smile. "But Yugi, you don't need to buy **me** dinner. I am not hungry." Yami sighed, resting his head on the pillow.

Yugi tilted his head and smiled. "It's my pleasure. Besides, I wanted you to have something to eat once in a while." Yugi said, turning to his work.

Yami closed his eyes sighing. "I won't be able to stop you, will," Yami fell asleep on the bed before he could finish that sentence. Yugi smiled as the sleeping Yami snored lightly.

---------------------------------

A couple hours later, Yami was eating a bowl of friend rice, as Yugi chowed on his Sweet and Sour Chicken. "Okay, how far can a Jackrabbit hear?" Yugi asked, after he swallowed some food.

Yami closed his eyes, and sat the bowl down, picking up his Loi Mein noddles(Yugiismyname:-drooling-That's making me hungry. Yami:-drooling- Me too. Yugi:Oh hell yeah, I would like a bite of that.), he took a slurb, and smiled. "Let's see, I know the answer." Yugi looked at him and took a sip of his tea.

"And?" Yugi asked, waiting.

Yami smirked. "It's 'Yugi needs to do this himself beause I help him with homework, not for tests'." He took another bite of his food.

Yugi smiled and began to study some more. Yami closed his eyes and continued to eat.

An hour later, Yugi layed on his desk sleeping. Four bowls were empty, and two tea cups were half filled for the third time. Yami chuckled. "Time for bed, little one." He piked Yugi up and layed him on the bed(Yami:HOW!!? Yugiismyname:Yami can make himself solid and un solid. OKAY!!? GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!? Yami: O.O, no.). Yugi smiled, as Yami tucked him in. "Good night, my angel." Yami said kissing Yugi softly on the lips.

Yami fell asleep a few minutes later. Yugi's mother came in, and kissed Yugi on the forehead. Unknowing of the little secret Yugi held in his heart. For no matter what, Yami was going to stay with him, and he was going to have the one, the only, Yami, to call his own. And the Yami he will always love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugiismyname:DONE!!

Yugi:-stomach growls- I'm so hungry!

Yami: Me too.

Yugiismyname: Me too.

Yami: R&R

Yugi: Please, so Yugi can start on his next fanfic.

Yami: And finish the others.

Yugiismyame: I hope you enjoyed the one-shot I did .


End file.
